


All the Things You Appreciate

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [17]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Beard Kink, Class Differences, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Imbalance, Slow Build, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames comes back after a business trip. Arthur missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things You Appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)

One of the things that Arthur appreciated (re: loved) about Eames was how clean cut and proper he looked.

When he visited the club, he wore expensive Zenga, Gucci and Armani suits, cashmere scarves and gloves when the weather called for it, silk ties and merino vests under his coats. Everything was tailor made to fit his frame, his shoes were always leather, polished and hardly without a crease. His hair was always neatly combed, his face clean and smooth, his fingernails trim and lacking dirt. It was impressive to see such a man in such a seedy, filthy place like the club Arthur worked in - where most of the men came in jeans and in some cases sweatpants, parkas and trucker caps. Some acted as filthy as they looked and reeked of booze, cigarettes and in some cases, B.O.

Eames was a refreshing change of pace from all of them. Even his money seemed clean, each hundred-dollar bill crisp and smooth, the only crease coming from it being unfurled from the roll Eames carried.

There were times that Eames didn’t come in and while Arthur liked to pretend he didn’t care, he noted that two to three weeks was his average absence. Eames told him - most times anyway - that he was going away on business and he would be back as soon as he could. It went unspoken that Eames would miss him and Arthur would as well.

After a three week stint away, Eames showed up one evening wearing a beautiful black Dunhill suit, crisp white oxford, a forest green tie and black chelsea boots. His hair was neatly combed, though a little lighter than before, as if the sun bleached it naturally for him, and the start of a beard around his mouth and the sides of his jaw. It was lighter in some places, darker under his chin and it wasn’t thick or unruly but it looked as if given the chance, it would be.

Arthur wanted to be disgusted by it, he wasn’t a big fan of body hair having all kinds of terrible encounters with it at the club, but on Eames it was...sexy. He found himself biting his lip when he saw him, liking how it looked on him and he couldn’t wait to touch it.

“Mr. Eames...you’re back. How was your business trip?”

He took Eames’ hands, seeing him smile, feeling them curl around his own slender fingers as he replied,

“Well enough. I couldn’t wait to see you, though.”

Arthur smiled, letting go of one of his hands to cup Eames’ face, fingers scratching at the start of his beard as he asked,

“And this? You must have been very busy to let this get out of control.”

Eames chuckled softly, leaning towards his hand.

“I was actually. I meant to shave before coming here but it slipped my mind.”

Arthur shrugged, still smiling and not at all minding that Eames was growing a beard.

        Alone in the champagne room, Arthur sat on Eames’ lap, facing him, his hands on his beard now, scratching at it gently as he said,

“I think I rather like this on you.”

“I can continue to grow it if you’d like.”

Eames still did not put his hands on Arthur. Arthur sighed fondly when he realized that and he let go of Eames’ face to pick up his hands and rest them on his hips. Eames licked his lips and held onto him, his fingers rubbing softly at the skin slightly above the hem of Arthur’s shorts, his head tilted up towards Arthur as he spoke softly, Arthur wanting to give in and kiss him then and there.

He had missed Eames. He kept that information to himself however, and just slowly settled back on Eames’ lap, his hands still on his face as he asked,

“Where did you go for your trip?”

“To Greece. It was troublesome really.”

“Is it nice? I’ve always heard it was.”

Eames nodded and looked at Arthur fondly as if saying ‘ _I would love to take you there one day so you could see for yourself_.’ Arthur pretended Eames had said it and he pretended he said yes and daydreamed for just a moment of the white beaches and the heat and all the beautiful sights he had only ever read about in travel magazines.

“It explains why you have a healthy glow and your hair is lighter.”

“It was ridiculously hot there.”

Arthur resisted the urge to pull loose his tie and undo a few buttons, curious about the rest of the hair on his body, wondering if it was as light, or dark or thick. He bit his lip and Eames smiled at him as he reached up to one of Arthur’s hands and took it, seeing the bracelet still hanging delicately from his wrist. His smile got wider and Arthur resisted the urge to melt against him, squashing the feeling of being proud that he made Eames happy.

“I should probably start…”

“This is nice too.”

And it was nice, just sitting on Eames’ lap, talking to him about his trip as they looked warmly at each other. But Arthur looked away, his hand still in Eames’ as he pulled it back gently and said,

“I know...it is, but -”

“I rather have this, if it’s all right with you.”

Arthur reasoned it out in his mind that he was getting paid anyway, Eames had already paid for the time, the club got its cut what difference would it make if he sat and talked to him instead of danced? So he stayed where he was, Eames leaning back on the couch, both hands now on Arthur’s waist as Arthur scratched at his beard and asked him more questions about his business trip, and about Greece.

“I really do like this beard.”

“I can tell, you haven’t kept your hands off it.”

Arthur felt a little embarrassed and he wanted to pull away but Eames didn’t let him, he just laughed and said,

“I’m glad you haven’t. I rather enjoyed it.”

“Good. Not as good as an orgasm I’m sure.”

“Of course not but this is almost as good.”

Arthur could feel Eames was still hard, had been hard since Arthur settled on his lap but he had not done or said anything about it. Arthur leaned forward, finally moving his hands away as he wrapped his arms around Eames’ shoulders and whispered,

“I could still give you one.”

“As much as I would love that, petal, my time is almost up.”

It was the first time Arthur considered breaking his own rules and thought of giving him a hand job then and there. Eames had never asked for anything more than what Arthur was willing to give. He didn’t offer more money if Arthur did a little extra, he didn’t beg, he didn’t compare him to the other dancers who would have gladly blown him just because. And that’s why Arthur thought of doing it. But he stopped himself and sat back, slowly getting up and said,

“You’re right. Maybe next time.”

Eames still looked so good, his shirt a little creased, his hair still in place the only thing ruining his proper appearance was the erection he was sporting in his dress pants and Arthur just wanted to make a mess of him. Eames sat up, picking up his coat and putting it on, taking a few moments to calm himself down, then adjusting himself before standing up and reaching for his wallet. He gave Arthur his usual amount, despite not having danced for him and Arthur took it.

“Thank you. Will you be back tomorrow night?”

“Yes. Three weeks away was long enough.”

Arthur agreed, giving into some of his urges.

“Then, I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

Arthur stepped forward and kissed his cheek, right above where his beard was growing, feeling the whiskers tickle his own face as he smiled at him.

“Good night, Mr. Eames.”

“Good night, love.”


End file.
